True Feelings
by divcon
Summary: This is how I would really like to see Allison and Robert end up.


**True Feelings**

"Oh God Alison, noooooo" moaned Robert as he watched Abel try to revive her. What had just happened? One minute he was talking to Josh and the next he was watching Alison pull away from him. Finally he realized that he couldn't lose her. As tumultuous as their relationship was, he had grown to care about her. Looking down at Abel, he saw him shake his head slightly. Breaking down, Robert fell to his knees next to Alison. Gathering her in his arms he rocked her back and forth. If not for him she would have survived. If only he'd acknowledged Josh before this. She'd given him plenty of opportunities, she'd wanted him to talk to Josh but he'd stubbornly refused.

Gently he placed her back on the ground. He thought that he had heard the siren of an approaching ambulance. Looking up he searched the area for a sign of it coming. As he did this he didn't notice that Alison had taken a breath. The approaching lights of the ambulance came closed. Robert once again looked down at Alison. Her colour had returned and she was breathing. He dropped back to his knees and held her hand.

"Don't leave me Alison. Stay with us."

Alison opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Robert, he's safe. He only wanted to feel safe. Once we reached the other side I told him that I couldn't stay with him, that I had to come back to his daddy."

Once again Robert cried. This woman, whom he'd yelled at only 24 hours ago, had helped his son reach the peace that he'd desperately wanted and needed. Just then the paramedic gently pushed Robert aside. Alison had closed her eyes again. After checking her over they placed her on a stretcher and put her into the ambulance. When they had done that, the paramedic looked around and asked if anyone would be coming with the patient to the hospital. Robert stepped forward.

"Her name is Alison and I'm coming with her."

Nodding, the paramedic showed him where to sit. Robert climbed in and sat next to Alison. He took her hand in his again. Closing his eyes, he silently prayed to whoever would listen, that they keep her safe. He had so much to tell her, hell he had so much to figure out in his own head first. He'd been skeptical right up to the end and it had almost cost her her life. What he'd seen and heard tonight had made him a believer. He'd spoken to his son. He got to tell him that he loved and missed him but that it was alright to move on.

He would never be able to tell Jude about what had happened. She wouldn't understand. As he waited at the hospital to hear about Alison he saw one of the nurses point him out to a policeman. Robert closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Dr Bridge?"

Robert opened his eyes and nodded. He knew what was coming and sure enough the questions started. The cop wanted to know what his relationship with Alison was, what were they doing, who else was there and finally what had actually happened. Robert answered every question that was asked of him without really thinking about it. He was too concerned about Alison. The doctors had been in there for a while now. As he was about to corner the nurse again the door opened and a doctor emerged. Not even sparing the policeman a glance, Robert walked over to the doctor and asked how Alison was.

"And you are?" inquired the doctor.

"I'm Robert Bridge, a good friend of Alison's. How is she?"

"She's had a nasty shock to her system but apart from a bump on the back of her head and a slight concussion, she's fine. I want to keep her in for observation tonight but she's demanding to go home. Is there anyone who can stay with her? If not, she'll have to stay here the night."

"I can stay with her."

The doctor looked at him strangely for a second before nodding his head. Signaling to the nurse he requested the discharge papers to be organized. Turning around, the doctor walked down the hall. Robert opened the door and entered the room. Alison was asleep so he quietly sat beside her bed. He softly caressed her face with his fingers. He smiled when she instinctively turned her face into his hand. He was amazed at the amount to trust that she had in him. She slowly opened her eyes.

"HI, what are you still doing here?

"I'm waiting for you to wake up so I can take you home."

"Thank you Robert."

"I'll stay with you for the night."

"I'd like that. I'd like it very much." Smiling, she covered his hand, which had remained against her cheek, with her hand.

"Yeah, I'd like it too."

Leaning in, Robert placed a soft kiss on her forehead.


End file.
